An Early Springtime Dream
by AvalonAri
Summary: Sango and Sesshomaru romance oneshot. Sango is alone in her deserted village and someone pays her a visit but the thing is, she loves him. Even if it's wrong. LEMON. SANGOxSESSHY pairing. dont like, dont read.


**An Early Springtime Dream, Volume 1**

**Something in the Night**

**A/N: Hey all yes this is only a oneshot..this was co-authored with my best friend Akira Muratake AM(thats her penname) against her better judgement, but hey, itz all good. We have put together the most perverted lemon scene in all of lemon-kind!! Also against her better judgement. Just for our pleasure, sesshomaru has both arms We think...**

**Akira: --hits her head on the wall-- --makes a dent--**

**Avalon: Wtf??? I just had those painted! I don't wanna hafta repait cuz there's blood on it!**

**Akira: Yah well you should've painted them red!**

**Avalon: You're hopeless..Now go do Sesshy, or let him do you!**

**Akira: --death glare-- --passes out from concussion--**

**Avalon: I think that black out was meant for me...anyway...on with Sango and Sesshomaru!!!**

**--evil, malicious, (did i say evil?) laughter--**

**- - - - -**

It was a quiet night and Sango was all alone in the destroyed village of the slayers repairing her hiraikotsu. The others were back at the village by the well waiting for Kagome to come back. Sango was hammering away in a small hut when she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and in the open doorway, she saw him. Sesshomaru. The youkai lord was dressed in all his splendor with his hair shining silver in the moonlight. She knew he would come for her one day.

"Woman, are you alone?" _'Of course she is alone. I smell no one around for miles, except her intoxicating scent.'_ Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, causing Sango to shiver for apparently no reason at all.

"No. I am not. The others are waiting me just outside this village." _'What is he doing here?' __**(AM: WTF?)**_ Sango's heart was racing and her instincts were telling her to run but for some reason, she was rooted to the spot, unable to take her eyes off of how sexy he looked in the pale moonlight. Every angle could be plainly seen and it was inebriating. _**(AM: I am not inebriated!..ok..maybe a little)**_

"Do not lie to me, woman." _'Oh, Sango. How I wish I could call you by your name.' __**(AM: Uh-huh)Avalon: Shhh..I'm trying to write here! (AM: Oh sorry, I'll STFU now..heh)Avalon: Gawd, finally..**_

"I am not lying." A blush started to creep across her delicate face. Her pulse quickened and she felt faint. What was that look he held in those golden eyes, so unlike Inuyasha's? Why did she not flee?

"Yes, you are, woman. You are a demon-slayer. You should know that my senses can pick up scents from as far away as four miles. I know you are lying. Do you know what I do to people who are untrustworthy?" The demon stepped into the small hut, the floorboards not making a sound as he took yet another step. "Do you fear me, woman? You're heart beat is loud in this silence." As he advanced, Sango tried to back away but was unable to move. She felt entranced, paralyzed but not with fear. Something Sango couldn't identify.

"D-demon, I am n-not someone to b-be trifled w-with." Sango could've kicked herself for stuttering. Her legs finally seemed to work so she shuffled her feet and moved back towards the wall. Her hiraikotsu slipped and hit her sharply on the head. She gave a small gasp and the next second, Sesshomaru was up close to her, holding her shoulders.

His eyes pierced into her soul and she felt really faint. She smelt Sesshomaru, he smelled like cherry blossoms and fresh water. "Are you hurt?" His voice was like a light breeze whispering through the still night air. Sesshomaru pulled her closer and she allowed him to.

Pushing him back suddenly, she spat, "Un-unhand me, you monster." She was expecting to feel his anger in the form of his poisonous claws ripping into her flesh. What she wasn't expecting was for him to back up, with a hurt look in his golden eyes. The impassive, cruel youkai lord actually had an expession other than contempt or anger.

"Woman, no one has called me 'monster' and by the end of this night, you will not be calling me that either." He started to advance again this time slower, more deliberate. "You do not hate me, woman, or else you would have tried to kill me already." His voice was a low whisper, making Sango listen closer to his words.

"No. I do not want to kill you." Sango bit her lip, looking at Sesshomaru's face which was pleasant to gaze upon with that expression on it. _'I don't feel in danger. Not in the slightest. Yet, my past experiences have taught me of how ferocious he can be. Why did I fall for him?'_

**(Avalon: Where's Akira?)**

Lifting one of his arms, he ran his hand along her jawbone, a touch so light, so gentle Sango pressed against it softly, allowing him to caress her. "I know. I do not want you hurt, either." Gently pulling her closer to him, he stepped forward gracefully. Sesshomaru leaned closer and Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, his lips connecting with hers in just a brush of soft lips. Once he was sure she would not stop him, his lips pressed against hers harder, rougher. Her lips parted invitingly and he ran his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and lifted her into his arms. Sesshomaru trapped Sango between his body and the wall behind her.

Slowly, he ran his hands all over her body then started to untie her kimono, not breaking the kiss. While his hands were busy, so were hers. She reached her hands down to his waist and removed his swords, tossing them aside carelessly. She softly gasped as Sesshomaru's elegant hand found her nipple and caressed it gently, while the other had the attention of his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair and grabbed at it as he started kissing his way to her throat.

Her breath quickened in anticipation. He stopped and the little pulses of pleasure stopped with him. Sango looked to the demon lord and felt ashamed. Why did she have to fall for him? Sesshomaru leaned forward and planted another kiss among her lips. Sango reached up and took off his clothes quite quickly. He was a silent as one hand found its way down her flat stomach. His eyes looked into hers and her shame disappeared. She wanted this youkai lord, even if it was for one night.

She gasped as she felt his fingers enter her, yet it felt so good. She had not given herself to a man in years and had vowed never to do it again, unless she loved him. She moaned as his fingers were withdrawn to be replaced by his erection. He was big and she needed a minute to adjust to his size. Once Sesshomaru was fully encased with Sango, he paused, allowing her the time she needed.

With a small nod of encouragement from Sango, Sesshomaru pulled back slightly and then pushed back in. With one hand, he held Sango, with the other he played with her clit. She moaned as his fingers worked their magic and she threw her head back, careful of the wall behind her. Sesshomaru claimed her mouth in kiss as he continued to pump into her, still fingering her sweet spot.

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his back, pulling the silver-haired sex god closer. "My lord..." She whispered, sending chills down his spine.

"Yes, Sango?" He muttered, his voice laced with lust, pleasure and passion.

"Faster...please." She looked him in his beautiful golden eyes and saw him smile. A bit of an evil smile.

"Of course." He wrapped both arms around her waist and carried her to the bed. Laying her down and still within her, he gently spread her legs more and she wrapped them around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. He heard her moan and picked up the pace of his thrusts. She was moaning his name and he felt himself nearing his release with each thrust.

"Say my name, slayer." She moaned in response and panted, still not fulfilling his request. "Who am I?" He whispered, loving how he was holding her on the brink of climax. Sesshomaru was afraid he would not last to hear his name said by this perfect woman. Sweat slicked both their bodies and the youkai lord almost yelled at the human beneath him. Yet he could not say anything as he felt her tighten around him as she shouted him name.

"SESSHOMARU!" She let loose a moan that sounded like a scream, totally in pure pleasure. Sesshomaru smiled and thrust once more, emptying himself into her. They lay still for a moment, afraid to speak lest they ruined the happiness each other felt. Sesshomaru withdrew from within his lover and gently lay beside her. Her legs were still open and his seed was moistening in between them.

Both panted for breath and finally their breathing returned to normal. Sesshomaru stood, his body still sweaty and walked to his pile of clothes. Sango stood and followed him. When he stood still she threw her arms around his waist and held him. He faced her and returned the gesture. He stroked caressed her face once more and she saw regret in his eyes.

"Why do you regret me, my lord?" She had just given herself to him. She did not want any remorse for her actions.

"I regret that we cannot be together, Sango. I do not hold any regret for you." Sango choked back tears as Sesshomaru clothed himself. "When Naraku is dead, I shall come for you. Wait for me...my love." He kissed her before he parted. The kiss was long and deep. Sesshomaru broke the kiss leaving Sango wanting more. "Tonight was a preview of things to come. We shall be together."

"Until then, Sesshomaru, I shall wait."

- - - - -

**A/N: it is finito! Ok, i just wanna clear up a few things. SOMEHOW (i dont know how tho) these two actually fell for each other. And before he takes her to the bed, they are standing. Ok thats it. R&R if u liked this random smut! Pleaz and thankz.**


End file.
